User talk:Imhungry4444
All right, I suppose. Seems fair, I had like a list of 30 different match ups though XD. I'll be on chat. :oUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 15:35, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm taking off Pirate as a category because unlike Ninja or Samurai where there are atleast 5 difference manga/ anime series, Pirate only has One Piece, in which case the One Piece category is only necessary and it would render the Pirate category redundant to the maximum effect. With Ninja and Samurai also there's more content to come from anime/ manga, though the only popular series (as you wanted to start with popular first) would be Gintama for Samurai related matches. One Piece though is the only pirate anime/ manga though anyways unless you count stuff like Space Pirate Captain Harrlock or Bodacious Space Pirates or TECHNICALLY the 'pirates' in Black Lagoon, but the thing here is anyways these aren't even battle manga/ anime. So it'd be a stomping to match them with people from One Piece or Naruto, etc. P.S: Can you make a picture for Gintoki Sakata vs. Rurouni Kenshin, please? :)Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 17:10, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Gifs Think you can get some gifs for Kagura with her fight between Abuto from episodes 140-142 (somewhere around there)? Thank you. By the way, where's the Gintoki Sakata vs. Himura Kenshin picture? I think that had the best examples of her raw enhanced physical speed, agility and strength ontop of her enhanced endurance to take stabbings and such.Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 23:11, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know, Akainu is a alias while Sakazuki is the characters actual name. XD 'Sakazuki Akainu'.Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 20:52, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol, should put that in brackets atleast is all i'm saying... Also, got my picture YET? :/Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 21:05, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Why'd you change the name? By putting Sakata Gintoki you kind of made me have to change it to Kenshin Himura cause you changed surname positions...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 21:54, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps you should read Gin Tama first? It's as popular as Bleach really, so i'm surprised you haven't atleast seen it. Also, if you look at the Gintoki article on the page they only mention him by surname then given name, it isn't like other wikias where they place the surname afterwards. Minus One Piece wikia, but that series purposely uses the surname first so that's what the wikia should do also, like in real life it'd go Luffy D. Monkey but it doesn't sound as good. One Piece is weird though, Gin Tama wikia should change them around though.Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 22:59, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Gin Tama is mostly comedy and parody based but it does have its really serious arcs as well. Here's a amv of one of the more serious arcs...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 23:04, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!'s ending sucked :|Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 18:25, November 8, 2012 (UTC) It was still a pretty poor ending in terms of writing. I seriously doubt the mangaka, Akira Amano, thought this through... I don't necessarily care as Reborn! was never a favorite anyways due to its overal writing, but that ending was pretty poor and slightly abrupt.Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 19:12, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Did you vote on any of the polls? I voted on some of them and noticed a few had votes all ready placed. The reason I ask if because I just want to know if you were the lone wolf to vote for Madara Uchiha against Whitebeard.Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 01:00, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah, all right. :) I was about to GO IN! on you with the feats of Whitebeard in comparison to Madara... P.S: Whitebeard 4lyfe... I just don't believe a top tier of Naruto could ever beat a top tier of One Piece. Even if he is 72 years old and hooked up to a respirator. XDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 01:08, November 13, 2012 (UTC) WB Vs. Madara + Other Things Yeah, I can see a joint victory against Whitebeard with Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju I suppose. As for Rikudo Sennin, it's Naruto written by Kishimoto Musashi, in otherwords I highly doubt we will see Rikudo Sennin ever fight or do anything. The most we will get are some silhouettes and statements from various current characters. Unlike Gol D. Roger and Acacia where we actually get to see them do something in flashbacks or what-have-you. Battle wise on the other hand is a tough one, we don't even know what Rikudo Sennin is capable of. So Rikudo possibly defeating Whitebeard is really tough to say, but even if he could then you have to consider other top tiers like Red-Haired Shanks or Gol D. Roger himself who could probably take him out 1 vs. 1. Not to mention really the fact he can't do anything even against Sakazuki or Smoker due to their intangibilities. I think Inu no Taishō would be a good opponent for Rikudo Sennin; even though he may not have the overpowered techniques per-se, Inu no Taishō has the three swords of Sō'unga, Tenseiga and Tessaiga, not to mention he can turn into a giant wolf/ dog that easily dwarfs even Kurama in size. Actually a match-up between Inu no Taishō and Ma'dara Uchiha' would be soooo epic.Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 08:28, November 13, 2012 (UTC)